


Secrets

by Pasta_Wolf



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Kinda, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasta_Wolf/pseuds/Pasta_Wolf
Summary: Peter Parker has a chance meeting with Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at his new favorite café, what will happen when Peter and Matts new friendship shift into something more. Peter keeps it from the avengers and Matts friends laugh at them from the sidelines.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hey, my name is Pasta. i hope you all enjoy this work.

Peter hums a soft melody while walking down the busy streets of Queens. It was the weekend which meant he had school off, with the decision to do patrol at night, Peter has the entire day to himself. He picks up his speed when he sees the small cafe he's been going to lately. 

The couple who own the place are some elderly folks with big hearts, Peter adores them, they have some employees to actually work everything since they’re getting to old too. But everyone there is really nice. 

They called it ‘Secrets” no one knew why but the old people, it didn't bother Peter as much as it did others, he finds the peoples confusion about it hilarious. The old man does too, but if he ever laughed out loud or snickered his wife would hit him over the head with a newspaper.

Sometimes Peter would take his homework with him after school and do it there, listening to the soft talking and calm music. 

Peter opens the door with a gentle chime from the bell and warm air washing over him with the smell of freshly baked goods. A girl at the counter waves to him, she has short black hair tied up and green eyes, she's wearing a white apron to fit with the rest of the cafe and a beige-brown shirt underneath.

“Good morning Peter!” she chirps when he walks towards her, “Good Morning, Maria, can i get the usual please?” she nods with a big smile on her face.

“One chocolate mocha, with two shots of caramel and whipped cream, and one strawberry chocolate pastry coming right up. I don't understand how you can drink something so sweet and add more so early. Honestly Peter are you sure you don’t have any cavities?” she spoke teasingly as she turned and got to work.

There were some chuckles from the few people in the café at the light hearted jab.

Peter scoffed “It's not that early, it’s eleven thirty and besides it’s not that sweet.”  
Maria turned and gave him a blank look, like he just told her that water was clear.

He grinned brightly at her putting the money down on the counter and putting a twenty five dollar tip in the tip jar. She shook her head fondly at him, long since stopping her shock at the large tips. 

“You’re lucky Parker, the pastry’s were just made earlier.” she brought over his order and placed it on the counter to switch her hands to putting the money in the register. Peter gave out a whoop of joy throwing his fist in the air. 

He took his beverage and pastry to his usual table, it had three comfy dark brown armchairs surrounding it, with blue overthrow quilts and soft throw pillows. It was the closest table to the counter, which was a plus to him since he likes talking to everyone while they work. The table itself was a nice circular slab of oak wood coated with a nice finish. 

Behind it was a wooden bookcase full of different genres, from kids storybook on the bottom to graphic adult books at the very top. Plants filled the cafe from corner to corner, all real and never wilting, well taken care of.

He flopped onto the cushion with a content sigh and snuggled back into the fluffy blankets and pillows “Staying for awhile then Pete?” asked Maria who was drying her hands with a cloth, she must've just washed them from touching the money and register. 

Peter nodded, picking up his small ratty gray bag above his head to show her, “I think I might do some notes for a side project...maybe sketch out some plans or doodles.” he shrugged he didn't really know what he wanted to do, just that he wants to stay for a few hours.

“Well...there's always the books behind you if you ever get bored of that.’ she stopped talking suddenly when two people opened the door and walked inside from the chilly weather.   
Peter didn't recognize them, and by the look of surprise on Maria’s face she didn't either. Not regulars then, that's new. 

One was a blond haired man with kind looking blue eyes, he wore a light brown jacket and jeans with a tucq covering most of his long hair. He was speaking to the other man with enthusiasm “cmon Matty, Marci said this place is great, and i already agree, definitely an improvement from coffee shops in the Kitchen.” 

The other man ‘Matty’ hummed. He wore a black jacket with blue washed out jeans,and a dark red scarf. He had messy short orange hair and red tinted glasses. His left hand was holding onto a sleek white cane, tapping as he walked forward.

They walked up to the counter with linked elbows.

“Hi, welcome to ‘Secrets’ café, what can i get you?” Maria greeted with a cheerful smile, not faked, never faked. Maria loved it when new people came in.

The blonde haired man stared at the top menu for a while before looking back at Maria “do you mind if we take a minute, i want to let Matt here know his options before he just asks for black coffee…” the sentence ended with a yelp as Matt hit his friends shin with his cane.

“There’s nothing wrong with plain black coffee thank you very much.” he snarked.

Peter and Maria giggled, trying to conceal it. “If you’d like we have braille menus in the back?” she offered and the blonde man lit up at revelation. “That would be great.”  
Maria nodded and turned to where Peter sat “Peter, I know you don't work here but could you run to the back and grab one while I take this man's order?” she asked and Peter jumped up happy to help “of course! With the rest of the menu’s right?” Maria nodded “please.”

Peter stepped through into the back as the blonde started his order, he came back out quickly with the menu and handed it to Maria who handed it to the blonde man who gave it to Matt.

Peter slid back to his seat and picked up his drink taking a sip of the sweet beverage. He watched discreetly as Matt ran his hands over the menu, reading it. He tuned back into Marias conversation with the blonde man, “and your name so I can let you know when your drink is ready?” “ah, right sorry, my name’s Foggy.” 

Peter blanched, like, like the weather? Who names their kid after the weather?  
Well maybe it’s a nickname he thought back to his thoughts.

Matt finished reading the menu and put it back onto the counter. “One Caffe Latte with a blueberry muffin please. For Matthew.” he gave a charming smile to Maria if he knew or not Peter didn't know.

“That’ll be 24.97$ please, just put it on the counter and find a seat. I’ll call your names out when they’re ready.” Maria offered with slightly pink cheeks.   
Peter stifled a laugh at her embarrassment for the smile Matt gave her, with a bite into his pastry.

Peter would admit that the man is very attractive, enough that if he was also given that smile he would get flustered too. 

Maria glared at him before smiling with a dark look in her eyes “if you want…” she started “the couches where Peter is sitting are comfy, i’m sure he wouldn't mind sharing the table.”   
Peter gave her a betrayed look, of course he didn't mind but she was possibly putting a very attractive man at his table, with the knowledge that he was a very disastrous bi-sexual 17 year old boy.

Foggy looked uncertain for a moment “you sure?” and Peter beamed at him, “I don't mind, plus you should feel these blankets, they’re really soft.'' This elicited a soft chuckle from the man who proceeded to lead Matt over to the table, sitting him on the couch in front of Peter and him taking the seat closest to the bookshelf.

Peter shifted his pastry and drink closer to him, to make more room on the table for their upcoming orders. Peter glanced up and giggled, Matt was burrowing into the blankets and pillows, his jacket and scarf on the arm of the chair, showing a dark blue button up shirt. 

He looked very content with a soft smile on his face. Foggy glanced at Matt and did a double take. He quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of the man, while laughing. Matt didn't share his amusement “Delete it.” his voice was stern but Foggy didn't seem bothered by it “no way, I'm sending this to Karen.” Matt grumbled before whining “Foggy, delete it. Please?” he dragged out the ‘please’. 

“Make me, if you really want it deleted that bad.” Foggy snickered. Matt shook his head grumbling “ I refuse to move.”

To Peter it was an endearing scene, broken by Marias call of “order for Foggy and Matthew”   
Foggy stood up to grab their orders “would you like some help carrying it over?” Peter offered   
“I doubt you’ll be able to Tiana your way with two drinks and your food. Since they are placed normally on separate plates.” 

“That’d be nice, thanks Peter. Also did you...did you just make a Disney reference?” foggy asked with a raised eyebrow as they went to the counter and picked up the orders. Peter flushed red at the realization that, yes, yes he did.   
“Yup.’ he popped the ‘p’.

Peter placed Matts drink and muffin in front of the relaxed man, he looked up at Peter and gave him the same smile he gave to Maria not even five minutes ago “Thank you Peter.” and Peter nodded at him, face flushed as he stuttered out a ‘no problem’.

He glanced in Marias direction as he sat back down, but she was busy taking someone else's order to notice him, let alone let him give her the look he wanted. But he was grateful for not seeing him flush like a tomato, but Foggy on the other hand saw very clearly.

He only knows this because of the grin the older man gave him when he took another bite out of his pastry.   
Peter thinks he flushed even more but he’s not too sure anymore. 

“So Peter,” Foggy started looking a little unsure if he should start the conversation. “How old are you? Because no offense but you look fourteen, maybe younger.” 

Peter shook his head “none taken, but I’m seventeen, turning eighteen in august.” by the looks on Foggy's face, Peter’s pretty sure he was expecting him to be younger. “What about you guys? You don't look that old really...”

Foggy laughed “nah not that old, I’m 26.” “and I'm 24.” Matt spoke up, tearing a piece of muffin off from the rest and eating it. 

Peter nodded and they continued talking, getting acquainted, laughing and joking with each other. Time passed and eventually Matt and Foggy had to leave, they all swapped numbers. The two left with Matt calling out “Don’t be afraid to message us.” before sauntering away with a smile and his cane tapping away like when they entered. 

Elbow and elbow linked together foggy and Matt disappeared completely from view and Peter sighed with a goofy smile on his face. He brought his cup up to the counter to find a very amused Maria staring at him with knowing eyes. 

“You like him.” she stated simply and Peter stammered “w-who?” she rolled her eyes at him.   
“The very attractive blind man who goes by the name Matthew. That's who.” 

Peter couldn't for the life of him lie to this college student but he still tried, “N-No I don't. I definitely do not, no way. What were we talking about again?” he rambled.

She grinned “Petey’s got a crush, Petey’s got a crush.” she teased loudly in a singsong voice, which caused people to laugh quietly.

“Maria!” Peter shouted indignantly in horror. Causing mostly everyone to raise their laughter louder, giving up hiding it. He hid his face in his arms groaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning on having this ready and posted on last Sunday, but my internet and computer were being a pain in the ass. sorry but its finally here!

It's been three days, since he met Matt and Foggy.   
.  
.  
.  
“You look like shit.”

Were the helpful words of Maria when he came into the café. He had a late-night patrol, which led him to get thrown into multiple building walls by an angry escaped goblin. 

He didn’t want to talk about it.

“Yeah, well I feel like it too,” Peter responded plainly. Not in much of a joking mood. He needed to get intern work done and make sure his English essay was all good for the next day. His bag felt unnaturally heavy on his shoulders that morning, weighing him down.

Maria grimaced at him, “Go sit, I’ll get you, your usual and bring it over. You can worry about paying for it later.” she shut down any possible way for him to protest with a stern glare directed at him to listen. He was too tired to protest much anyway.

He definitely wasn’t scared to argue with the woman.

Shuffling his way to his usual chair, he dropped his bag next to the table and face planted into the soft cushions. Soft fluff and silky pillows digging into his skin had a nice calming effect that he appreciated. 

The sun from the window felt warm on his back and the smell of old wood and plants made him feel like it was summer again.   
He heard Maria’s footsteps approach him, with the smell of coffee, chocolate and fresh strawberries. 

He rolled over onto his back when he heard her place down the mug and plate with a clank of ceramic hitting wood.  
She smiled down softly at him, “Rough night?” any humor she had when saying her first words to him for the day was gone. 

It was a trait about Maria that Peter really appreciated. She knew when she could joke and jab and when not to.

He sat up properly, “Yeah, thank you.” his voice was getting scratchy, maybe it was a good idea to pick up some medicine on the way home.

Maria ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry about it man, holler if you need anything. Got it?”   
Peter nodded “I got it.” he took the hot mug in his hands and took a small sip, taking delight from the sweet taste on his tongue. He reveled in the heat protruding from the liquid.

Placing the mug back down, Peter shifted his attention to his backpack and took out his laptop.  
Waiting for it to boot up he pulled out a notebook and a pencil. He made sure to flip to a blank page before going back to the computer and typing the password in when it finally turned on.

It was an older model, great in everything but speed.

He opened chrome to get to his google docs for his essay. School first, SI work later. Surely Mr. Stark would understand if he had to hand in the design and mechanical plans a little late.

Peter was fairly sure that he wouldn’t hand in anything late, but sometimes it happens, it’ll always be a possibility.

Should he let Mr. Stark know early just in case? 

Ehhh he better not. Peter would rather not get treated like a little kid because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to get some simple work back to Mr. Stark on time. 

The thing is Mr. Stark would do just that if Peter let him know ahead, told him he might need more time. He’d act like Peter couldn’t handle the work given to him until Peter proved that he could again.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts away, Peter got to work with editing his essay. He added to some places that he thought could use some improvement.  
He took away parts he thought were unnecessary after re-reading it a few times and fixed his grammar. 

He must’ve been deep in thought with his work because it was only when he heard two familiar voices did he look away from his screen and realize the time.

He was working for around an hour and a half, at least.

He spotted Matt and Foggy walking towards the counter where Maria was standing, a braille menu next to her on her right. She must’ve kept it there just in case they came back.

“Good morning guys, what can I get for you today?” her tone was bright, highlighted with her easy smile.   
Foggy beamed at her like a puppy “I’ll get a medium frappe with caramel syrup and a cranberry muffin, please.” Maria nodded, pulling out a cup and marker “Foggy right?” Foggy nodded and she wrote it down.   
She turned to Matt “I’ll get a medium café latte and blueberry muffin again, please.” 

Maria quickly got to work and they paid, Foggy putting some cash into the tip jar.  
Peter waved the two over with a tired smile, from his squishy cushion throne.

Should he wave to a blind guy? Is that insensitive?  
Shit. that’s got to be insensitive. 

He decided to dwell on that later.

The two older men took their seats, Foggy took one proper look at him and exclaimed “Holy shit, you look like you were hit by a truck. Are you okay?” Peter snorted, truck was an understatement.

“I’m all good, just miscalculated the steps at my apartment and fell down them, maybe a little tired.” foggy gave him a disbelieving look “I’m not even going to pretend that I believe that. Peter your face is littered with bruises. Look at him, Matt! Tell me you don’t believe him.”

“I can’t exactly see him Fogs, but I’ll take your word and his terrible lying for it.” was Matt's bland response. And damn, was he really that bad at lying? 

Peter laughed nervously, how to deflect this? Say he got in a fight? No they would probably ask more questions. Use the Flash Thompson excuse? Nope then they’ll ask about the bullying. Maybe just change subjects, yeah seems like a better choice. 

“Sooo… how is your case going, from when we last talked?”

Matt grinned, it was nice and easy, but Peter felt his senses shiver down his spine with the implication of DANGER. It didn't make sense to Peter, since he didn't get that feeling before. Maybe it had to do with the bruises and hidden cuts on the man's face. Well hidden of course, but Peter can smell the risen blood. Or maybe it had to do with the seemingly sharper than average canine teeth. He didn't know.

But he knew his senses were not telling him that Matt would harm him, just that he was simply a threat to others who might cross him. Maybe it had to be with their case. Lawyers are kind of threatening now that he thinks about it.

“It was good, we won. Our client was freed from the murder charges. Proved that he and his mistress were on the entire other side of the city.”   
Foggy snickered “oh i remember when he first admitted to that when asking for help, his wife was pissed. Hearing that he was cheating because of murder charges. I swear Karen started ranting about it for hours when she heard. Chewed the man out good too.”

Peter's curiosity struck him out of his tired listening daze “Karen?” Foggy perked up “Oh yeah, we never told you about her did we? Karen, Karen Page is our other best friend. She works with us, writes articles on interesting cases we take and just helps all around. She was the one who first got Frank Castle talking.” Peter nodded in following, he recalls reading some articles by a woman with the same name.

The writing was interesting, Ms. Page is really good with making things enticing and more interesting than what it normally is. When Peter said so to the others Matt snickered and Foggy grinned proudly “yeah, she has a way with words. It was the opposite when we first met. Mind you she was in distress.” Matt paused thoughtfully.

They were called to collect their orders. Peter helped foggy take it to the table again.   
When they sat down again Matt continued his thought.

“You should come down and meet her sometime, she’d like you. Plus you could see our firm and how things work, if you’d like of course?” Matt offered. Peter nodded enthusiastically before realizing his mistake “ah- sorry I just nodded. I’d like that.” Matt didn't seem bothered though, just amused.  
Foggy snorted humorously “oh yeah lets let him see our barely functioning printer from the 80s, and suffer in the cold that is our offices.” Matt swatted at him jokingly “it's not that bad, and I'm talking about how we work through stuff like case research. Not our loud machinery.”

Peter titled his head “ya know, if you’d like. I could probably take a look at your printer, maybe fix it up?” Matt shook his head “we couldn't ask that of you.” but Peter was determined to help now, his lazy-ness forgotten at the moment. “I insist. I intern at SI, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.”

Foggy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline “you work at SI?” his voice filled with amazement, “intern.” Peter corrected but nodded. “I help with a lot of big projects Mister Stark assigns me, I'm sure I can ask to borrow some tools and general stuff to take over and fix your printer.”  
Matt smiled gratefully “that’d be nice, thank you Peter.” it made something in Peter feel warm and he couldn't help but fidget with the hems of his shirt in embarrassment.

“Hold on.” Foggy spoke up “did you just say Stark assigns the projects to you? Do you mean like personally?”   
“Y-yeah. I ummm I'm his personal intern, i work directly under him and his instructions.” he stuttered out. Foggy's mouth was open in wonder “holy shit, my friend works with Iron Man.”  
Peter beamed, it was nice to be considered their friend already.

“Do you work on any of their weapons or stuff like that?” asked Matt next. The man was placing his coffee back onto the table. Peter shook his head no, he couldn't tell other people about that “no, i uh im nowhere near qualified to do that.'' It was a lie he was good at telling. Peter wasn't proud of lying to his new friends but Mister Stark didn't want it to be common knowledge that a seventeen year old works on highly dangerous weapons.

Matt didn't seem to believe based on the doubt shown on his face, but he accepted the lie anyways. Foggy on the other hand was still silent with amazement. 

They all settled into a comforting silence listening to the slight murmur or others and enjoying each other's company.

It was broken by a ding coming from Peter's phone.

Mr. Stark  
I need you at the tower, something came up.  
Are you able to make it?

Peter  
I’ll be there.

Peter felt bad about having to leave so early. He stood up and started packing up his things “sorry about these guys but i gotta go, Mister Stark needs me for some reason.”  
Foggy smiled reassuringly “don't worry about it man. I’ll text you the firm's address, can we talk about a time we’re free later for a visit?” it was stated more like a question and peter nodded frantically with a nervous smile “of course. Sorry again, I’ll talk to you all later.”

He rushed and gave Maria the money and dishes.

He left the café into the cold streets but not without hearing Matts “bye Peter, talk to you soon.”  
He ran down the sidewalk, his bag bouncing and a self satisfied grin on his face.  
A dull ache in his muscles is forgotten.


	3. cracking the shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. I officially got a computer, its kinda crappy but it works! I'm very happy. there's not Matt or Foggy in this I kinda just wanted Irondad.

Sweat was starting to form down his back by the time Peter burst through SI’s doors. He was breathing heavily and uncomfortably hot.  
‘Never doing that again’ he thought to himself. In hindsight, he should’ve figured that running from the cafe to the tower was a bad idea.  
In a half-hearted way to cool down, he ran his hand through his hair, pulling it from his face and into some sort of failed slick back. 

Peter fumbled around through his bag, glancing warily at the female security guard that stood not too far from him with narrowed eyes. She was glaring at him suspiciously, he managed to find his badge by the time she started towards him. Peter inserted it before walking through one of the securities scanners, successfully escaping the scary woman who now had a confused expression.

“Good Morning Peter, Boss has requested for you to ‘hurry up’ in his words.” came FRIDAY’s voice with a slightly heavier Irish tilt in her tone than the normal robotic buzz. Peter smiled upwards “thanks Fri!”

He scurried away from the piercing gazes of adults that stood in the lobby, into the open elevator. As soon as the doors he let out a loud sigh of relief, slumping against the wall. That had to have been more stressful than normal, ‘there were a bunch of new people everywhere’.

Peter checked the time on his phone, quarter to twelve. He rubbed his hand over throbbing eyes. Fuck super senses, they are a pain to deal with. 

Bouncing on his heels, Peter bounded out of the elevator once it reached the desired destination with a ding. He grinned when he spotted Mr. Stark's mop of short black hair from the couch. The man seemed to be deep in thought, he didn’t hear Peter nor the elevator. Therefore he didn’t notice anything off until Peter was in front of his face from the ceiling.

“Boo!”

Mr. Stark let out a startled yelp jumping back from where he sat “holy shit-”, the older man took a deep breath with a hand over his chest. “What the hell kid?! You trying to kill me? I have a heart condition, you know.” Peter rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yes mister Stark, you’ve told me at least a hundred times.”

“For good reason, you can't seem to remember and how many times have I told you to call me Tony?”

Peter flipped himself down from the ceiling landing on his feet, causing the man to flinch again. “Plenty of Times, i just like to bug you. Get it? Bug, because people think Spiders are bugs?” Tony snorted amused. 

They settled in silence after that, Peter placing his bag down by one of the walls. He rolled his arms and sat down across from Mr. Stark “so why did you call me here, sir?’

Tony clapped his hands “right. Well, I want to give you a warning, for your and our guest’s safety.” Peter tilted his head to the side, “guests?”. Tony nodded solemnly, “you see kid. The uh, the others have been pardoned. They’ll be coming to stay here.”

Peter felt his mouth open and close shut in silent shock, his eyes probably widening largely “what…?”

Tony heaved a sigh “they were finally pardoned. I was just called this morning. I was going to tell you earlier but I saw the news and figured you needed some time. But one of the Accords representatives called again and told me that their arrival time changed to the end of this week.” 

Peter was speechless, he didn’t hate any of the rogues, in fact, he still respected them for fighting for what they believed in and he knew none of them were truly assholes. But Steve Rogers was another story, he was furious at the man. Mr. Stark told Peter about the incident in Siberia after another horrible nightmare of Roger’s shield digging into his chest.

Then there was that stupid letter that they burned in a bonfire.  
Tony was relaxed that night, burning the letter seemed to lift a heavy weight off his shoulders.

Peter quickly shook off the memory, it wasn’t time to reminisce about things like that.

“Do I have to be there when they come back? I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from punching Rogers.” He deadpanned. 

Tony laughed an airy laugh, his eyes crinkling in delight, “Nah kid, since you turned down being an Avenger” his tone took to be some sort of disappointed whine “you don’t need to be here when they all come back. But you’ll eventually have to face them. You can’t avoid the inevitable Pete, only postpone it.”

Tony waved a hand “besides I wouldn’t let some of them near you with a 12-foot pole.” 

“What is it with you and the number twelve?” Peter gave Mr. Stark a quizzical eye. The man shrugged in response, but Peter felt like it was some sort of inside joke that he wasn’t in on. Considering the joyful glint in Tony’s eye when he said it.

Peter looked down at his shoes remembering Foggy’s words “I don’t know if I’ll be here or not, sir. Depending on some friends' schedules I might be meeting up with them.”  
Tony made a fake exaggerated gasp “you’re abandoning me for Ted and the tiny Pepper, Natasha, girl? How could you do this to me?”  
He grinned at Tony’s antics “I’m sure you’d be okay without me Mr. Stark. Besides I’m sure Rhodey, Pepper, Bruce and Dr. Strange will protect you. Even FRI. right FRIDAY?’

“Yes, I can confirm sir, that I will have suits on standby if an incident threatening to you will happen?”

“Aww, you kids grow up so fast. Protecting your old man from his divorced lover with the kids.”  
Tony cooed.

Peter and FRIDAY laughed.

Before things could fll back into comfortable but nervous silence Peter jumped up from the couch. He needed to get his mind off of the end of the week, if he was being honest he wasn’t comfortable leaving Tony alone with Rogers. Even with all the protection his mentor had, he was still uncertain. But maybe the time Matt and Foggy are free won't be when the rogues come back, then he could see them and still stay with Tony.

Mr. Stark wouldn’t like it if he cancelled plans just to stick near him for an entire, especially since it could reveal hints at or the entire secret identity. 

“How about I cook us some lunch? I'm hungry.”

“Kid, you’re always hungry.”

Peter shrugged “true, but I do make killer grilled cheese. Think about it mister stark a bunch of cheese with bacon and ham. Some veggies on the side to help balance out. I make them for May when she needs to relax and get cozy from a long day at work. Some tea would be good for you too.”

Tony stood and followed Peter into the kitchen “that does sound good, but I don’t drink tea.’

“Well you’re not drinking any coffee and that’s final.”

“But tea is just boiled crushed up leaves.” tony whined pouting “and coffee is just boiled crushed beans turned to dust.” he countered.  
Letting Tony wallow in self-pity. He just looked like a pouty cat, cute but also scary. It was tilting more to scary with the hole Tony was burning into the counter.

He got to work, it was simple really. Pull out and start on bacon first, when they get to half cooked, butter the bread slices with cheese on one slice. Place all slices down separately and put them on low heat, letting the cheese melt and slices toast. Pull out the ham and place it next to the plates bacon will be done, get rid of excess grease and let cool slightly. Turn everything off and put the slices on the plates, put bacon and ham on then squish down slices onto each other. 

Foods done. He placed a plate in front of tony and one next to him for Peter himself “careful Mr. Stark, it's hot.” “yah yeah, I know. Where the hell did you learn to cook anyway? Because that aunt of yours cant.”

Peter smiled “well one of us had to learn to be able to survive.” he joked. Peter set the teabags into their mugs and leaned on the counter “but, Ben actually taught me. Said it was always a good thing to know. Especially when he and May always had such long shifts. May tries, she wants to be able to take over the cooking, but it was always Bens thing. I don’t think either of us will be able to cook as well as him. I-” peter cut himself off when a sharp beam of light hit his eyes, he hissed and rubbed at them. The windows were reflecting.

He pulled the tea bags out and placed the steaming porcelain mug in front of Tony. It was one of the funny mugs he got for him on his birthday, with a chibi Iron Man with donuts. Black words were plastered above it with ‘Donut touch my coffee’ Tony had simply raised a brow at it but Peter knew he was extremely pleased.

Peter sat next to him and they ate in peaceful silence, thoughts about the rogues return pushed back into their minds.

-

Peter sat curled up on the couch next to Tony, background noise filtering through his ears. Tony had fallen asleep halfway through, he must’ve been overworking himself before he called Peter over for the news. He shifted from underneath Tony’s arm, heavy from sleep. He winced at the loud screech of the high pitched sound effects and bright lights from the screen.

He glanced up “hey FRI..’ he whispered “can you turn the movie and lights off?” the AI didn’t respond but everything went dark and silent “thank you.” Peter looked at Tony again and smiled softly.  
His mentor's face was free from the normal stress it wore, dark bags under his eyes lightened slightly. Peter huffed in satisfaction and carefully lifted the larger man, making sure not to wake him.

He carried him out of the living room to his bedroom, placing Tony onto his plush and large bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked him in nicely. Grinning at his job well done, Peter brushed his hands off in mock dusting and left the room. Closing the door with a silent click peter hurried off to clean anything he and Tony left lying around. Organizing and leaving a note once he was done. Hopefully Tony will appreciate it, he left the blueprints on the kitchen counter as well. He managed to finish them while he and Tony hung out all day.

He left in silence, wandering back out into crisp winter air and a city full of lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this shit show. It wasn't going to have the accords but it kinda just turned in that direction, there won't be any significant hate towards any team because I love a lot of them. other than Steve Idk why but I never liked Steve. :P also how the fuck do you change things to bold? I want Friday's words to be bold but I don't know-how.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you guys enjoyed this, im a little inconsistent on posting but I'm getting better. let me know if the chapters are too long because i can shorten them if needed. I'm open to suggestions on situations i should put characters in and what not. until next time!


End file.
